Adictivo Deseo
by chiiocullen
Summary: ¿Y a qué debemos semejante revuelo?-pregunté. ―Calma mi estimado Edward-dijo James-Les aseguro que éste es un espectáculo que todos disfrutaremos. Una danza árabe que cambiara la apacible vida de Edward...esclavizándolo a su Deseo...18


**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo los uso para desarrollar esta historia sin ánimos de lucro. n_n

* * *

Beteado Por Rosmarlin

* * *

_A cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía, las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear__…(Marcel Proust)_

* * *

―Entonces Señores, si están de acuerdo con los porcentajes asignados-dijo James mientras se levantaba de su asiento con una sonrisa y tomaba su ron de la mesa-El trato está cerrado-dijo alegre mientras alzaba su ron-Salud

Los 8 asistentes más levantaron sus bebidas y corearon el _'salud'_ de James y no era de extrañar, éste trato beneficiaria a ambas empresas y los directivos lo sabían, el problema había sido ajustar los porcentajes, créditos y nuevos puestos…en fin después de cierto tiempo estaba hecho…

―Y ya que ésto no pasa todos los días y nos beneficiara altamente a todos, es un acontecimiento digno de celebrar-continuo James sin perder su sonrisa-Y como a mí me encanta celebrar espero se dignen a acompañarme en una pequeña recepción que he preparado para ustedes.

―Yo si voy -interrumpió como siempre Emmett a lo que James soltó una risita.

―Bien espero que todos muestren el mismo entusiasmo que Emmett, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, síganme por favor-todos los presentes abandonamos la sala de reuniones de _FAC Industries _para seguir a James, Emmett y yo íbamos junto a James mientras éste nos dirigía a una sala, no había más sino almohadones y tapetes en el suelo y varios mantos de telas delicadas de colores vivos que simulaban una carpa, frente a los almohadones estaba una mesita en marfil con varias frutas y entremeses y la iluminación estaba a cargo de velas que despedían un olor dulzón, en la sala había una segunda puerta que estaba cerrada frente a nosotros.

James estaba sentado en el centro, Emmett a su izquierda y yo a su derecha conformando el centro, mientras que los demás asistentes estaban un poco más atrás y a los costados de la sala, un camarero llego sirviendo de nuevo nuestros vasos, la curiosidad a éstas alturas era una fuerte espinita en la carne.

― ¿Y a qué debemos semejante revuelo?-pregunté admirando una vez más el delicado decorado.

―Calma mi estimado Edward-dijo James ampliando su sonrisa al ver que todos estaban igual de curiosos que yo- Les aseguro que éste es un espectáculo que todos disfrutaremos-dijo levantando la voz para que todos lo escucharan.

Todos asintieron y de pronto la puerta frente a nosotros se abrió y salieron unas chicas totalmente cubiertas por vaporosas telas, éstas retiraron la mesita que estaba frente a nosotros y acomodaron unos cojines junto a la pared y alrededor de la puerta, las chicas regresaron dentro de la misteriosa puerta y después volvieron fuera, esta vez traían consigo timbales, citaras y flautas entre otros, se sentaron en los cojines y pronto una suave y rítmica melodía comenzó a sonar.

La expectación aumentó y James estaba feliz por haber logrado su cometido…_distraernos_

Una de las chicas que estaba ayudando a las que tocaban sus instrumentos se adelantó y abrió una alfombra más frente a nosotros simulando un escenario, después tomo una pequeña cesta y sacó varias pañoletas de colores y las repartió entre los asistentes que estaban más interesados aun.

―Esperamos que el espectáculo sea de su agrado-dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación y extendiendo los brazos para después reincorporarse y entrar de nuevo en la puerta, los 9 asistentes estaban totalmente fijos en sus asientos y expectantes a cualquier movimiento en la sala.

Tras un segundo la misteriosa puerta se abrió y la melodía cambio tornándose en una más rápida y rítmica, varias chicas empezaron a salir moviendo sus brazos al ritmo de la música, sus brazos simulaban serpientes mientras ellas movían sus caderas lado a lado, las 8 chicas se acomodaron en el simulado escenario frente a nosotros.

Sus vestuarios consistían en un sostén oscuro, cada una de diferente color, con cintas doradas en los bordes, dejando al descubierto su vientre plano, sus piernas eran semi cubiertas por telas del mismo color pero en tonos más claros simulando así una falda hasta los tobillos que gracias a la delgadez de las telas dejaban a la vista sus torneadas y largas piernas, en el cabello llevaban un velo del mismo tono, éste sin cubrir sus rostros y en su frente colgaba una cadena con moneditas doradas también, sus brazos estaban descubiertos al igual que sus pies.

La melodía cambio una vez más volviéndose aun más rítmica y fluida, las chicas se esparcieron por la habitación y al igual que la música aumentaron el ritmo de sus movimientos, la espera bien había valido la pena, ellas se movían todas al mismo ritmo, contoneando sus caderas y brazos con movimientos sugerentes mientras todos los hombres en la habitación las miraban embelesados por la sensualidad de sus movimientos, ellas se movían cual serpientes encantando a sus espectadores, sus cuerpos iban a la par del movimiento ondular de las llamas de las velas que alumbraban la habitación.

Era un buen espectáculo, dos de las chicas estaban frente a mí y frente a Emmett, no podía negar que la chica que bailaba para mí era bonita y muy sensual, pero aparte de eso no despertaba nada más en mí, todo lo contrario a los demás presentes que no les quitaban la vista de encima, cual cazadores a su presa.

Se suponía que nosotros entregaríamos nuestras pañoletas a la chica que nos gustase y todas ya tenían las suyas, excepto claro, la que bailaba para mi. Después de unos momentos más de bailar para mí se puso frente a James y empezó a contonear más sus caderas y su torso frente a él, haciendo que sus pechos saltasen embelesando por completo a James, éste le dio su pañoleta y en cuanto las 8 estuvieron completas se retiraron nuevamente al centro de la sala.

Bailaban muy bien, eran hermosas y deseables, pero no para mí, hacía tiempo ya que pocas cosas llamaban realmente mi atención, aunque mujeres no faltaban en mi cama, ninguna me hacía perder a cabeza.

Las chicas se inclinaron y juntaron unas pequeñas velas en bases de barro, tomando una en cada una de sus palmas, hicieron un circulo y se arrodillaron hacia nosotros sus únicos movimientos eran sus brazos con las pequeñas velas.

El ritmo de la música cambio nuevamente, sonando acordes diferentes sin perder el ritmo, de la puerta salió una novena chica que se posicionó en el círculo que formaban las 8 chicas, ésta estaba totalmente cubierta por un largo velo que tapaba hasta sus tobillos, la música se detuvo y la chica en cuestión, en un movimiento rápido y grácil se deshizo del velo, quedando alumbrada por la luz de las velas y completamente a la vista…

Si antes había dicho que las otras chicas eran hermosas, merecía morir en aras al mal uso del vocabulario español, ella lo era mucho más, su cuerpo estaba medio cubierto por telas rojas, su sostén aprisionaba sus pechos y estaba bordado con hilos dorados y de los extremos pendían moneditas doradas, su vientre estaba al igual que el de las otras chicas descubierto, en sus caderas tenía una pañoleta ancha cubierta totalmente de moneditas de oro y esta estaba amarrada con un nudo en uno de sus costados, sus brazos estaban desnudos también. A diferencia de las demás chicas no tenía velo y su cabello caía en cascada en perfectas ondas color chocolate al igual que sus ojos que estaban finamente delineados, dándole un aura misteriosa y aun más sensual a su mirada, y de su frente pendía una cadena con un cristal en el centro, sus labios eran carnosos y del más perfecto rojo.

James volteo a verme vio mi pañuelo rojo y sonrió- Se suponía que yo aun tendría un pañuelo y ella bailaría para mí pero, qué le vamos a hacer-dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con sus hombros y me cedía su asiento, quedando así yo en el centro, frente a ella.

Ella si era hermosa y más aun, yo estaba totalmente deslumbrado. Un timbal empezó a sonar lentamente, ella hecho su cabeza hacia el frente causando que su cabello callera hacia delante y empezó a mover sus caderas de lado a lado causando que las moneditas en sus caderas se agitaran y causaran un agradable tintineo, al timbal se le unió la flauta y ella empezó a mover sus brazos también al ritmo de la música, ésta paró nuevamente y con otro movimiento ella echó su cabello hacia atrás y clavo sus orbes chocolate en mi y sonrió, sonrió como si se le fuese la vida en ello y yo quedé una vez más deslumbrado por su belleza y sensualidad.

La música se reanudó nuevamente y a partir de ahí no supe mucho más de mí, ella movía sus caderas, sus brazos, y hasta sus senos al compas de la música, me sorprendió una vez más la agilidad y sensualidad con la que se movía, la sensualidad con que me miraba, su cuerpo me seducía, me incitaba y yo me dejaba ser cual obediente cordero, en mi mente solo estábamos ella yo, ella bailaba para mi…

Con el avanzar de la música, la danza se hacía más rápida al igual que mi respiración, jamás había deseado a una mujer así en toda mi vida, a menudo mi mente divagaba mostrando la misma imagen de su cuerpo, solo que totalmente desnudo y sus movimientos eran sobre _cierta_ parte de mi anatomía…mis manos recorriendo su piel de porcelana, sus largas y torneadas piernas, el arco de su cintura y las insinuantes curvas de sus senos que se elevaban con la rapidez de su respiración…

Ella, mi nuevo tormento personal, se acercó a mí y quedó justo en medio de mis piernas y empezó con un bamboleo más rápido de sus caderas haciendo que todas las moneditas en la tela que abrazaba sus piernas sonaran para mi, seduciéndome y alejando cada vez más del resquicio de conciencia, sus ojos estaban fijos es los míos, no sabía si era correcto o si le molestaría pero no pude más con la tentación y con la yema de mis dedos delinee lentamente su pie, ella sonrió cual gato Cheshire, empezó a pasar la punta de su dedos por mis hombros, la música se acababa y yo cada vez sentía la necesidad de más, su dedo delineó mi labio inferior y se empezó a retirar, yo le tendí mi pañoleta roja y ella la tomó con gusto. La música inicio un último rápido ascenso y ella se acercó, se pusó de rodillas frente a mí y pasó la pañoleta por mi nuca mientras movía sus hombros y se inclinaba hacia atrás causando un delicioso y incitante bamboleo en sus senos que estaban totalmente frente a mi cara, ella se irguió nuevamente y giró enrollando la pañoleta a su cuerpo e hizo ademán de alejarse, la tomé de la muñeca ignorando la corriente eléctrica que me causó su tacto y pregunté- ¿Cómo te llamas?-mi voz sonó mas ronca a causa de mi evidente excitación, ella sonrió una vez más y dijo:

―Bella-mientras se giraba y seguía danzando al centro de la sala, llevándose mi quietud con ella…

* * *

Bueno xD no me iba a quedar con las ganas xD asi que aquí esta mi nuevo baby que espero les guste! Y pzz no se aun si será un two-shot ggg aun esta en veremos porque no lo he desarrollado todavía xD solo fue una loca idea que llego mientras leía Mi Flor del Desierto xD se las recomiendo! :) y pues es todo..¿les gusta?

¡¡Review please!!


End file.
